La puerta
by Meme-chan -.Ensoleillement
Summary: Leo no iba a dejar que una estúpida puerta le arruinara el mejor día de su vida, menos si la mejor parte estaba tan cerca. Pensó en una rápida solución: quien hablara primero, cumplía el castigo. Ninguno pensó el nivel al que llegarían las cosas. [YAOI] AU. Leokumi.


**Aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

 _1\. Es un universo alterno, personas comunes y corrientes como tú o como yo._

 _2\. Esa es la única aclaración, je._

One-shot, Leokumi (LeoxTakumi, ya sé que lo sabes, pero igual). Rated T por insinuaciones muuuuuy leves, pero igual, por sea caso. No vaya ser.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Espero que les guste. Lo hice con amor.

* * *

 _La puerta_

Érase una vez un joven testarudo, difícil de soportar y esencialmente odioso. El tercero de cuatro hermanos, que a pesar de ser apenas adulto, aún no superaba la famosa fase emo adolescente. Le gustaba la sopa, los juegos de estrategia y desvelarse leyendo libros. Si eran de historia, mucho mejor. Su nombre era Takumi.

Su hermano mayor alguna vez se preguntó si el muchacho conseguiría pareja, después de todo, en el fondo era buena persona y, si se aprendía a comprenderlo, era un amigo fiel más. No al nivel de un perro, por supuesto, pero resultaba una persona leal.

Un día, nuestro protagonista conoció a alguien igual de testarudo, odioso y aún en su fase emo. Su nombre era Leo, y también era el tercero de cuatro hermanos, y, si bien al inicio se llevaron como gatos y ratones (y escojo "ratón" por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos), poco a poco aprendieron a llevarse bien, gracias al espantoso parecido en la actitud. Empezaron su convivencia intercambiando libros, jugando partidas de ajedrez, y enseñándole al otro las mejores recetas de sopa, compitiendo por quién la hacía mejor.

El tiempo pasó, y de repente leían el mismo libro juntos, se daban de comer entre ellos la sopa que, en efecto, era una combinación de las recetas de cada uno, y diciéndose los secretos de la estrategia respectiva en sus juegos de ajedrez. Un día, uno se atrevió a robarle un beso al otro, y eso desencadenó una oleada de gritos, declarándose entre ellos el amor que había crecido poco a poco. Una pareja extraordinariamente parecida, aún en fase emo, y nerds a mucha honra.

Sin embargo, algo nunca había cambiado entre ambos: el nivel de orgullo y competividad. Culpa de ser sombras de hermanos habilidosos, por supuesto.

Ya años más tarde, con la aprobación de Ryoma, el hermano mayor, Leo pidió la mano de Takumi, quien luego de rodar por el suelo con el rostro a punto de explotar por la acumulación de sangre en este, aceptó sin rodeos.

El día de la boda llegó. Cabe mencionar que los países de origen de ambos poseían culturas diferentes, por lo que resultó una celebración matrimonial occidente/oriente, ya que no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en lo que deseaban. Especialmente porque la idea de usar un vestido blanco no le hizo nada de gracia a Takumi, a pesar de la insistencia de Leo.

Luego de todo, vino el momento más esperado: la fiesta. Al ser dos descendientes de familias adineradas, esta fue en la enorme casa que desde unos meses atrás era de su propiedad. Sus amigos, familiares y demás la pasaron excelente, al igual que ellos. Bailaron, bebieron y celebraron su unión, que a pesar de tener un mal inicio, ahora no sería más que la llave para la eterna felicidad.

La fiesta llegó a su fin, y todos los invitados se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, dejando solos a los recién casados. Finalmente, el verdadero momento más esperado se acercaba, a pesar del cansancio. Leo lo sabía, y quería poner algo de orden en la habitación de ambos.

—Takumi — llamó con pereza, poniéndose en pie y aflojando su corbata, dirigiéndose al lugar donde iniciaría lo interesante. — El último en salir olvidó cerrar la puerta, ¿podrías…? — no terminó su oración, puesto que no necesitaba hacerlo para darse a entender.

Takumi, quien tenía un intenso dolor de pies por haber bailado tanto, se negó rotundamente, recostándose sobre un sofá.

—No, estoy agotado y no quiero caminar. — Suspiró, acurrucándose en posición fetal. — Además, estabas más cerca, ¡podrías haberlo hecho tú! — reclamó.

La cabeza rubia asomó desde una puerta, dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos.

—No seas perezoso.— Frunció levemente el ceño. — ¡Tampoco te estoy pidiendo la gran cosa! Es caminar unos cuantos pasos, tomar la manija y cerrarla, ¿es que me casé con un flojo?

—¡Puedo decir lo mismo de ti! Pero no, quien hace mal es uno. — Alzó la ceja, notando el lugar donde estaba Leo. — Oh, ya entendí. ¿Tan ansioso estás? Pues bien, no me moveré de aquí hasta que esa puerta esté cerrada.

—¡Takumi! — soltó en protesta — ¡Es solo una puerta, no seas así!

—¡Entonces ve y ciérrala! — respondió, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Leo soltó un largo suspiro, poco a poco poniéndose de malas. No, no iba a dejar que una estúpida puerta le arruinara el mejor día de su vida, menos si la mejor parte estaba tan cerca. Pensó alguna solución rápida. Sonrió de momento a otro y se acercó a su esposo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Este lo miró significativamente, y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Ni se te ocurra, el sofá es un pésimo lugar. Empezando porque eres enorme y no entrarías aquí. — Soltó, girando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. — ¡Además! ¡Mil personas se han sentado aquí hoy! No voy a-

—No es eso, mi estimado amorcito. — interrumpió, tomándole el rostro y obligándole a volver la mirada. — Escucha, ninguno de los dos quiere cerrar la puerta, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. — Asintió, esperando una propuesta inteligente.

—Bien, además, tampoco queremos escuchar los gritos del otro ordenando qué hacer, ¿verdad? — poco a poco, ese brillo en los ojos de Leo al tener una idea excelente se iba haciendo obvio.

—Sí, así es. — Parpadeó, llevándose una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

—Perfecto. — Soltó con cierta victoria. — Haremos esto: Vamos a sentarnos uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos. El que hable primero cierra la puerta, ¿trato hecho? — ofreció su mano, esperando a ser estrechada.

—… — procesó un poco lo que aquello implicaba, pero decidió tomarle la mano y darle un firme apretón. — Trato.

Leo asintió y se puso cómodo sobre el sofá, mirando fijamente a Takumi, con el cuerpo girado hacia esa dirección. Él hizo lo mismo, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No había ruido alguno más que el de algunos carros pasar cada tantos minutos, o de la música que la radio que ninguno se había molestado en apagar. Por momentos, Takumi jugueteaba con su cabello, o tronaba sus dedos, o simplemente soltaba suspiros, tratando de buscar algo que hacer. Leo, por su parte, se miraba las uñas, le hacía una que otra caricia a Takumi, o simplemente contemplaba las acciones de éste. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el silencio, por lo que estaba casi seguro que saldría victorioso.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa manera. Desde afuera, unos ladrones vieron la puerta abierta desde hacía un buen rato, por lo que llamaron a sus camaradas y se dispusieron a entrar. Vaya botín que estaban por llevarse. Uno a uno fueron sacando los artefactos del hogar, llevándoselos a un auto que estaba afuera, esperando. Pasaron cerca a la pareja, quienes no se movían de sus lugares ni emitían sonido alguno. Takumi sentía un leve tic en el ojo, sin poder digerir bien lo que sucedía. "Qué orgulloso es, ¿por qué se queda allí sentado, sin dejar de verme? ¡Se llevarán todo y él está como una estatua!" pensó. Sintieron entonces, ambos, que estaban siendo despojados de los accesorios de valor que llevaban puestos. Takumi perdió el listón de su coleta y algunos adornos para el cabello que le había proporcionado su hermana menor. Leo, por su parte, sentía su cabeza ser "desnudada" al perder la tiara, y a su vez, el reloj de muñeca que se puso antes de la ceremonia, muy caro, por cierto. "No puedo creerlo. Nos dejarán sin nada, y él no va a decir una palabra. Por Dios, Takumi." dijo mentalmente.

Una hora después, los ladrones se habían ido con gran parte de sus pertenencias, y ellos estaban allí, sentados, aún sin dirigirse la palabra, pero con una enorme tensión en el lugar. Probablemente estaban listos para ahorcarse uno al otro, y no precisamente por haber perdido gran parte de sus muebles, ya que con la facilidad del dinero, eso no era problema, sino más bien por el colosal nivel de orgullo que ambos tenían.

Algún vecino piadoso logró notar que algo extraño sucedía en la casa de al lado, y decidió llamar a la policía. Este llegó a la casa e ingresó sin problemas, después de todo, la puerta aún seguía abierta. Inspeccionó el lugar, notando entonces a ambos jóvenes adultos. Le pareció extraño, bastante, ¿estarían así por el shock? Obviamente habían sido asaltados. O eso pensó.

—¿Buenas noches? — preguntó, anonadado de no recibir ninguna respuesta. — ¿Podría alguno de ustedes explicarme qué sucedió aquí? — nuevamente, ambos mudos, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada — Si no me dicen nada, no puedo ayudarles…

Ni eso último sirvió para sacarles una sola palabra. El policía, algo enojado, se dirigió a Leo y alzó el brazo, listo para darle un golpe para hacerle reaccionar, cosa que este no hizo, ni se molestó en intentar cubrirse, o moverse de lugar, siquiera de esquivar.

Eso por parte de Leo. Pero quien no iba a permitir que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima, era su esposo. Takumi rápidamente se puso en pie, y colocó el brazo entre el policía y Leo, frunciendo el ceño y soltando con cierto enojo.

—¡Alto ahí! — exclamó, su voz haciendo eco por la casa al estar casi vacía. — ¡Es mi esposo, y si te atreves a lastimar siquiera uno de sus cabellos, te las verás conmigo!

En ese instante, Leo prácticamente saltó de su lugar, con un brillo en los ojos y las manos casi temblándole de la emoción. Ambas personas frente a él le miraron extrañados, preguntándose el porqué de su reacción.

—¡Gané! —gritó igualmente, apuñando las manos y flexionando los brazos como respuesta a la victoria — Ahora ve y cierra la puerta, amor. Tenemos una larga noche por delante.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque terminaste mi fanfic.

Así que...

 _Hola, extraño._ **Te amo.**

Fue una adaptación de una historia algo famosilla entre los de habla inglesa. La historia original se llama "The Silent Couple", que es de esos cuentos tradicionales sin autor. Al leerla no pude más que pensar en este par de emos sin remedio.

¡Me encantaría que me dijeras qué te pareció!

Gracias por leer. Quizá vuelva con más.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
